Secret Affair
by SunsetBreeze7x
Summary: Sonic is having difficulty feeling physically attracted to the girl he loves more than anything, Sally Acorn. They fit perfectly together...except when she tries to deepen their relationship. To what ends will Sonic betray her when he feels sexual tension between himself and other females of his species? Rated T for sexual themes, possible rating change to M.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Affair

Chapter 1

"Sal..._Sal!_ Cut it out!"

A brown chipmunk stopped in her current act to eye her lover suspiciously; it was the same as all of the other times. Each and every time she forged an attempt to her relationship with Sonic, her boyfriend, he always seemed to freeze up and beg her to stop.

Already knowing Sonic's spiel about waiting until he was ready, she sighed and released him. There was always something strange when he made this excuse: he was nervous, stuttered and seemed to sweat. After knowing him for all of her life, Sally knew Sonic lied each and every time. But on an issue so sensitive, she had decided that it would probably be better not to press him on it; after all, he clearly showed his love to her on a regular basis, sex or none.

"It's alright Sonic," Sally finished for him, putting a hand on Sonic's cheek. Smiling, Sally pecked him on the cheek before laying down on the bed they had been fooling around on.

Sonic shot her an apologetic smile before speeding away from his girlfriend, who lay in bed pondering just what he would've been hiding from her.

And off Sonic ran, into the depths of the forest surrounding New Mobotropolis. He let his body weight rest against a rather large oak tree, before he pounded a fist into the tree.

"What's wrong with me?" Sonic groaned before thinking back to the scene which had now repeated itself many times. "Sal's so pretty, kind, an able leader and a great girl...and I love her...so why can't I just..."

Self loathing overcame the hedgehog as he continued to make a mental list of his girlfriend's good qualities. She wanted him more than anything, wanted to deepen their relationship, yet somehow he couldn't make himself want it.

"Isn't being in love enough?" He breathed out hoarsely against the tree, now feeling a pain in his back as his spines bent against the cold, rough bark.

It had been half of a year since Sonic and Sally had gotten back together, and for the most parts, it filled his days with new feelings, experiences, and laughs that he would have never gotten to feel without her by his side. They fit together like a glove; the perfect pair.

Everyone else had thought so too: heck, even Amy thought they were adorable together.

"Amy..."

Against his will, Sonic could feel his body react the instant he thought of the pink hedgehog, which made his blood boil. How could he let himself feel so aroused when thinking about someone other than his girlfriend, especially one of his close friends?

"Why couldn't Sally just be a hedgehog?"

His statement, to him, seemed to lead to a mighty gust of wind blowing through the night air. It shook the oak to the point where numerous acorns seemed to intentionally pelt Sonic, as if angry that their namesake girl had been betrayed by her boyfriend.

It was all true though; Sonic had found himself impossible to feel sexually attracted to his girlfriend. Yes, she was beautiful, and he could greatly feel attracted to that aspect of her, yet whenever things seemed to heat up, his instincts would stop him from going any further.

"What's that thing called," he grumbled, trying to think of the term Tails had taught him. "Sexual isolation or whatever?"

Recalling the lecture Tails had once given him, Sonic remembered Tails mumbling things about reproductive barriers that may occur if he and Sally had decided to stay together. What Tails didn't mention, was that Sonic may feel completely uninterested in having sex with her.

And unfortunately, this meant only her. His urge to have sex had hit an all time high, being with a partner and thinking all sorts of things, yet the urge wasn't with her.

He felt even worse around other hedgehogs, namely Amy, being really one of the only female hedgehogs that was around him on a regular basis. The urges would resurface, and Sonic would have to hide his excitement and run from his poor friend.

For this reason, he always felt unfaithful towards the girl he truly loved. Her gorgeous eyes, her hair that swished back and forth, her figure and her curves were all so perfect...yet when he thought any further, smelled the pheromones she gave off whenever she began to get excited, he felt himself getting repulsed.

God did he try, too. Each time she made a pass at him, Sonic would start off feeling like he could do it, but when it came his time to perform, he could never get it up, and his body would jerk away from hers like a fish trying to breathe on dry land. The only times he began to feel aroused was when he began to think of Amy in place of Sally.

But he didn't love Amy in this way at all. He knew that Amy was only his friend, and felt nothing for her but the urges and care for her as a friend.

"Yet the girl I love..." Sonic trailed off, sitting down now against the stump. The quills on his back pierced through the tree, leaving a visible bruise on the tree, with sap pouring out like blood. He sat like this all night.

* * *

Morning air shone all upon the grass, which shimmered with the dampness of the dew. It was almost as if the effulgent sun had worked extra hard in focusing into the window of Princess Sally's room in order to help her forget all of the events of the previous night.

Unfortunately, Sally awoke feeling just as defeated as she had the previous night, and quite a few nights in the past couple of months.

"Again," she murmured to herself, trying to forget the disappointment that surged throughout her entire body last night. Both emotionally and physically, she had wanted him so much.

It was also, however, one of the first times Sonic had lied to her in such a way about the same thing continuously. Sighing, she sat in bed, trying to think things over, when there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Sally called hopefully, wishing with all of her being that it would be Sonic, returning to finally let her indulge in him.

Of course, it was practically the opposite of who she had hoped for.

"It's me, Amy. Can I come in?"

Defeated, Sally forced herself to allow the pink hedgehog into her room. "Come in, it's not locked." Her voice was small and shaky, which was very unlike the normally headstrong and stern princess.

Amy slowly and gingerly turned the knob, sensing the melancholy in the chipmunk's tone. She carefully stepped into the room, and gazed upon her friend with a look of concern.

"Sally..." Amy began. "Is there something wrong? It's not like you to sleep in..."

Yet again releasing a sigh, Sally smiled warmly towards Amy; the girl always cared far too much, even when she probably knew caring would bring about her own sadness...

"I don't think it's something you'd like to hear about," Sally replied, knowing how Amy felt about her boyfriend. Though in love with him, Amy held it in for Sally's sake, and she knew this. It made Sally all the more guilty to imagine complaining about hers and Sonic's lack of a sex life when Amy couldn't even so much as be romantically attached to her love.

"Nonsense!" Amy replied cheerily, always one to listen to her friend's problems. "Don't feel bad if it's about Sonic," she continued, as if reading Sally's mind. "I'd like to see if I can help you if something's the matter. It won't bug me," she persisted.

Smiling inwardly, Sally couldn't help but feel lifted up from Amy's ever-caring spirit. No matter what, Amy would always be there for her, even when originally Sally had denied Amy the rights to be a freedom fighter all those years ago.

"Well you see...Sonic and I...well I..." Fidgeting, Sally couldn't believe how embarrassing it felt to describe her sexual urges to anyone else, even one of her good friends. It made her feel perverted and abnormal.

Amy, on the other hand, listened attentively, giving the princess time to think over her word choice. "You can tell me," she coaxed sympathetically.

"Well the truth is, Sonic and I...have been getting closer...and I've been wanting us to get even _closer _if you know what I mean..."

The pink hedgehog's cheeks were now an even deeper pink than her quills as she continued to listen attentively to the chipmunk. She knew something was up with Sally and Sonic, but she didn't expect anything like this.

"He's been turning me away though. Sonic says that he wants to either 'take things slow', or that he 'isn't ready yet', but it seems he's clearly lying...plus when does Sonic ever want to slow down?" Sally chuckled a bit at this last part, which earned a giggle from Amy.

"Oh Sally..." Amy murmured, now moving closer to embrace her friend. "Don't you go thinking that you aren't good enough! You're gorgeous, smart, and well, you've got Sonic..." Amy trailed off a bit before shaking her head of any envious thoughts. A smile returned to her face as she continued, "Sonic will be Sonic...he's strange sometimes and does inexplicable things...but I'm sure he has his reasons. He loves you Sally, and you should know that."

A grin made its way onto the now cheery chipmunk's face; Amy had worked her magic yet again, and the doubtful worries that Sally had once felt were nothing more than nightmares, nothing that could even be physically possible.

"Thanks Amy...you always make me feel better!" Sally laughed and began to lift herself out of the queen sized bed that filled her room. "Do you want to go shopping with me today? I could use a friend to accompany me..."

"Oh of course!" Amy jolted upwards with a new excitement filling her veins. "We're going for clothes right!? Oh please tell me we're going for-" Suddenly, Amy's face wrinkled in disgust dramatically. "You're not going out with that hair...right?"

Both girls laughed as Sally fixed her hair and they were on their way.

* * *

Almost to the mall, the two friends chatted back and forth with each other about little nothings in their lives. Gossip would occasionally surface from their conversation as well as laughs and smiles.

That is, until they came across a blue hedgehog who bumped into Amy while deep in thought. He had been so absorbed in his worries that Sonic hadn't even watched where he was going.

Feelings came from all over him upon seeing both Amy and his girlfriend: the one he lusts and the one he loves.

_Lust?_

Now guilt overcame him, and Sonic was so lost in all of these mixed emotions that he lost track of what was going on between Amy and Sally.

"Hey! Earth to Sonic!"

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry Amy." Sonic smiled sheepishly, attempting to avert his eyes from her and to his girlfriend, who gazed upon him lovingly. Returning the favor, Sonic jumped to his feet and greeted the girls.

"What are you guys doing together?" He asked innocently, not realizing the error of this question. Amy took the initiative and landed on him the question that he had not seen coming in the slightest.

"Would you like to come with us, Sonic?" She smiled innocently, and he simply looked away.

"No..I'm kind of..."

While Sonic was about to give a rather lame excuse that he was busy that day, he remembered the grief his girlfriend must have suffered last night when he had rejected her advances. Looking towards her now, he could see the frown already forming on her peach fur as she averted her eyes to the ground.

Heart sinking, Sonic made a decision. It may not have been the smartest, but it would be the one that he would risk for the happiness of his girl.

"Actually...I'll go."

* * *

**This might get kind of nasty later on.**

**OKAY I KNOW I SHOULD BE WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES...but I've had this idea in my head for a while.**

**Read and review as always!~**


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Affair

Chapter 2

"Oh _Sonic! _Doesn't Sally just look absolutely _stunning?_"

"She sure does," Sonic replied with a genuine smile, offering his girlfriend a thumbs up at the dress Amy had picked out for her. Sally responded with a smile of her own and a faint blush covering her cheeks.

"Thanks guys," the chipmunk now stepped back into the changing room to put her regular clothes back on. It was times like these, however, that troubled Sonic the most during their shopping trip...well, _almost _the most troubling times.

Amy and Sonic were left waiting, all alone, _completely _alone, waiting for his petite girlfriend to finish changing. Trying to hide his face from the pink hedgehog and avoid eye contact, Sonic turned his face away from her, a faint pink spread across his muzzle.

"Thinking about something _dirty?_" Amy joked, remembering her conversation with Sally this morning. She couldn't help but think that the blue hedgehog was just embarrassed being with his girlfriend, having never indulged in sexual activities before. Not that Sally or Amy had either; it was simply that Sonic was a funny type of guy, never one to let someone see his weaknesses.

However, instead of realizing her question was about Sally, Sonic's thoughts instantly turned X-rated, and he found himself with a hot, beet red face, and the feeling that he had to get out, _right then and there._

'_So Amy's thinking of those things too...if only-'_

"Finished!" Sally exited the dressing room, smiling and holding the dark purple dress in her arms with the plans of purchasing it. She walked over to the two hedgehogs, perplexed at Sonic's awkward body language and red face.

"_Sonic _here just seemed to get a little too excited to know his girlfriend was changing next to him..." Amy smirked, completely misinterpreting Sonic's actions. However, this was probably the only positive way one could see how he was acting, even if it was a lie.

"Ah..." Sally blushed, agreeing mentally with the pink hedgehog, even when Sonic turned to shoot Sally a normal smile, the red in his face disappearing. '_Maybe tonight...we...'_

"Anyway," Amy interrupted Sally's thought, "Now that you've got such a pretty dress Princess, I think I need to find a new one myself!" Her cheery smile took away the sexual tension flooding the minds of the three Mobians, Sonic sighing at his fate of being forced to shop with the two girls.

'_Why can't I control myself? Are my instincts really stronger than my own sense...my own love?'_

"Oh, Amy! You look gorgeous!" Sally's voice brought Sonic back to a painful reality...one that involved an involuntary reflex of curiosity that caused him to face Amy.

He really wished he hadn't. The dress hardly covered her bust, Amy's slightly above average breasts making themselves known more than ever to Sonic. Not only that, but the dress was much too short, so much that when Amy twirled to show it off, her panties were completely visible to everyone in the entire store. Blushing furiously and incredibly flustered, the blue hedgehog quickly excused himself to the bathroom before Sally could even glance at him, rushing off at a high speed that sent clothes flying off of several racks.

"Hah..." Panting, Sonic locked himself in a bathroom stall, his face still red and his head still filled with images of her dress. Amy's distinct smell lingered on his nostrils, the pheromones she emitted from Sonic having seen her in such a provocative dress, and her voice was still even in his head. Amy Rose filled Sonic up like a drug, to the point where he was having a sensory overload.

"It's almost always...and only her...that can do this to me." Sonic sighed, noticing the unwelcome reaction his body experienced due to Amy. "I guess I've got to get rid of this before I go back out..."

And so, Sonic the Hedgehog excused his indecent thoughts once more, letting go of reason and forgetting that Sally Acorn was waiting for him, even waiting right outside for the extended period of time Sonic had spent in the restroom. She sat on a bench near to the bathroom, Amy right next to her, who had decided not to buy the dress she tried on, in fear that it was far too revealing.

Why did she think it was too revealing? The look on poor Sonic's face, of course. Guilt was all that flooded Amy's mind as she waited beside her friend, her friend that was also dating Sonic. '_But why did he get like that when I...and not Sally...her dress was showing off some skin too, albeit less than the one I was wearing, but still skin. Could it be that...'_

"I wonder what got into him," Sally thought out loud, causing Amy to look up quickly in surprise. Pink coated her cheeks as she stayed silent, worried that she knew the answer to Sally's question, and a little upset at how she herself reacted; this was her friend's boyfriend, and she was happy.

'_I'm a terrible person. I can't be happy that Sonic was aroused by me...yet won't even touch his own girlfriend. I love him but if I want that he needs to be in love with me! And he loves Sally, but that's okay! I can't interfere!"_

Luckily for Amy, Sally was a bit too concerned over Sonic to notice her fidgeting in her seat. Amy's guilt only worsened, however, when she realized that she too had gotten aroused by the blue hedgehog, especially when he saw her in the dress and made that face.

'_Did he smell my pheromones?'_ Amy mentally kicked herself for not having more restraint.

To make things worse, right then Sonic exited the bathroom, looking tired and his face showing dampness from sweat. Luckily for him, Amy had managed to quickly fish out perfume from her pocket to disguise her natural scents with artificial ones.

But Sonic hadn't taken the same care, far too caught up in the moment to cover up any evidence of his activities within the bathroom. Sally, not knowing the situation, smiled and ran up to her boyfriend, her smile then replaced with a look of concern. "Sonic! Are you alright...did you feel sick or something?"

Giving her blunt responses, ("I'm fine." "Yeah, my stomach was bothering me.") Sonic couldn't help but notice the bewildered and confused look on Amy's face, her nostrils flaring as they inhaled his scent.

"Uh, yeah, but, I'm uh so sick that I should...go home."

"Feel better Sonic! I'll see you around...I love you!" Sally smiled and pecked Sonic on the cheek, oblivious to the sexually frustrated hedgehogs on either side of her. Amy was far too frazzled to even offer him a departing word.

* * *

"She noticed...she noticed...SHE NOTICED!"

"Noticed what?"

Sonic's head almost fell off.

"Tails...TAILS? How long were you even there? Why are you listening to me? Hey, don't you know that's creepy?"

"This is my house, Sonic." Tails sighed knowingly at the hedgehog; he was never very good at hiding things from people, especially when it involved his love life. "Now who's she, and what did she notice?"

The only thing going through the poor blue hedgehog's mind was that Tails could _not _know at all costs, as he would be incredibly upset to find out that his best friend was having such conflicting feelings for his own girlfriend, who happened to also be close to Tails.

"Listen it...I...you talked science with me a while ago, buddy." Sonic started, thinking that he could talk about this a little bit, but just omit the parts about Amy and the store. Surely Tails would actually be able to help him with these irritations?

"Science...? I mean I talk about that kind of stuff all the-"

"I mean sex," Sonic blurted out, his speech slurred and quick. His fox friend's face lit up red in understanding, and Tails nodded in Sonic's direction. "Yes...well...I spoke with you about you and Sally and...are you..."

"Well that's just the problem," Sonic sighed, not sure anymore if he should have even started the conversation. "Sally's been wanting to but...I can't. I just...I love her...she's so pretty...and kind...and-"

"Cut to the chase, please," Tails grumbled, sick of Sonic's changing the subject. He never was very good about this kind of stuff.

"I can't...ya know...get it up when I'm around her."

"Erectile disfu-"

"NO!"

"Have you tried Via-"

"It's not that!" Sonic retorted, his face practically a tomato. Looking at the ground, Sonic kicked at an invisible stone, his face looking ashamed and exposing his thoughts. "It's just...not for her. I don't even want to do it with her...it's like..." He took a deep breath, ready to give Tails a glimpse into his feelings. "It's like my body just feels like running and hiding whenever she starts to touch me...her naked body doesn't arouse me, in fact...I just feel really grossed out."

"Well, did you ever think you just might not be ready for sex?" Tails answered very matter-of-factually.

"It's not that."

"How do you know?"

'_He's onto me.'_

"I just do."

"Stop lying."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm _not."_

"Tell me!"

"_BECAUSE I WANNA HAVE SEX WITH AMY!"_

"..."

Silence filled Tails' home as he stared at his friend in shock and bewilderment. He had expected something odd but...sex with Amy? Now that was just...

"Oh my God," Sonic gasped, realizing that he voiced his desires out loud. "I mean...Tails...I just..."

"No, no," Tails recollected his thoughts, giving his best friend a sympathetic glance. "It's alright. I mean...I think I know why...well not why you want to...you know...with Amy, but why you don't with Sally..."

"Really?" Sonic's ears perked up, his shameful frown now turning up slightly, though he still looked rather guilty at exposing his indecent thoughts to his best friend.

"I think Sally's natural pheromones would attract any male chipmunk...but you're a hedgehog, and to keep predators away, it smells bad to other species." Tails sighed, leaning back into a plush chair. He was really worried now about his friend; especially now that the comment about Amy had come up. If Sonic ever lost control...

"So...is it going to be nearly impossible for..."

"Unfortunately." Sonic groaned and threw himself onto a couch in the fairly spacious workshop. With one hand covering his face, Sonic was truly at a loss: if him and Sally had taken it further, like he once imagined, would they ever be able to have a family?

'_Forget that, hedgehog. Would we even make it past our honeymoon?'_

"Maybe you two should talk about it," Tails suggested meekly, before receiving a dark glare from the blue hedgehog.

"Yes, because telling your girlfriend she smells like shit so you can't have sex with her is _exactly _what she wants to hear. Also, that I want to do another girl..."

"Regarding Amy...don't let her know, okay?"

Remembering the events from earlier, it took all of Sonic's being to not panic right then and there, and expose his embarrassment from the mall to his best friend. Instead, Sonic forced a smile and a thumbs up for his friend, feeding him the lie that he was "feeling better thanks to Tails" and "not to worry about it".

And then he was off. Like always. Running once more from the issues at hand, his own temporary escape to those disgusting emotions that he wanted to expel from his brain, and especially from his privates.

"I'm sick of all this instinct crap...can't I just love whoever I want?" Sonic groaned, stopping his running to relax by the calm shore of a lake he often passed by. "Why...do I feel this way?"

"Sonic?"

He froze in his spot, unable to lift a single muscle at the unmistakable voice of Amy Rose piercing through his thoughts and into reality. The only part of his body that dared to budge was the iris of his eye, moving within his lids to look at the pink hedgehog.

"Amy." He stated without emotion, not daring to look anywhere but her face, and only breathing out of his mouth. Sonic knew he couldn't risk it, not in such a secluded place as this.

"Listen..." she began, fidgeting awkwardly on her two feet. However, she didn't realize that this motion caused Sonic to be able to see up her dress for just a moment, his face turning red as the blue hedgehog quickly averted his eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier. I know something's up, and that you won't sleep with Sally." She observed as Sonic's frame didn't move an inch, probably from shock that she had him completely figured out. "I...I'm a hedgehog too, Sonic."

"I know," he spat out groggily. "That's just the problem."

Amy could hear his breath coming out huskily and deeply, as if he had a fever of some sort. Deciding it wouldn't be wise to get closer to him, the pink hedgehog continued speaking.

"I knew...what you were doing in the bathroom."

Those were definitely not the words that Sonic had expected; instead he was expecting her to lecture him about taking care of his girlfriend! But now...did she know...

Did she know it was because of her?

"I don't know what's your deal," she continued, seeming a bit disgusted even having indirectly said his perverted deed, "but you can't be looking at other people when you can't even...do that for your girlfriend." His silence made her feel uncomfortable, and flustered her.

"Well I don't _know _if it was someone else, and I don't mean to imply that you were even doing that and I mean I'm sorry this is coming out the wrong way-"

It was no sooner that a pair of lips were planted firmly on her own, wrestling her to the ground. Her weakness for Sonic along with her surprise left her indulging in the spiciness of the perverted kiss for a moment, his tongue sweeping hungrily across her own before Amy could push him away from her.

"Sonic! Are you mad? You have a girl-"

"I need this," Sonic grumbled, his eyes completely glazed over in lust. "I need _you. Please _Amy, have sex with me...I know you've always loved me and..."

"And I don't want it to happen like this," she snorted, wiping the dirt off of her dress. "Now listen, I know you're having some trouble controlling your urges, and I don't get why you don't want to do it with Sally..."

"Her pheromones," Sonic blurted out eagerly. "They don't smell good. In fact, they repulse me to the point where I only want to get away from her when she tries the slightest thing on me."

"Oh..." Trying to understand, Amy nodded. "But you can't just use me then! I might love you, Sonic, but I'd never do anything with you while you're with someone else...especially someone so close to me. I would only do it with someone who actually loves me, not some dog looking for a leg to hump."

"Now snap out of it, Sonic. You love Sally, don't you?" Sighing sadly at her, Sonic nodded and smacked himself on the side of the head. He had lost his mind for a moment, going into a sex crazed state where he had lost sight of who he loved and who he lusted over.

After all, sex isn't necessary to love someone, is it?

"Oh god...I'm so sorry Amy...I just couldn't-"

"It's alright, there's no need to apologize. Lucky for you, I won't tell Sally about that kiss for you...now go on over to her and hang out with her for a while, will you? I know your stomach wasn't bugging you." Smiling, Amy waved at Sonic as he nodded and took off to Sally's house.

Left alone, the pink hedgehog collapsed onto the ground, embarrassed and ashamed of herself. Although she had been able to keep herself together in front of Sonic, the truth was that she herself had nearly given everything to him, right then and there...

Especially after that kiss. Her body still tingled even just thinking about the indecent way his lips had traversed onto hers, claiming them as his.

"Cut it out, Amy," she whispered abruptly to herself, taking off to her own home feeling far too excited for her own good.

* * *

**If you'd like to know where I've been, you can PM me and I'll tell you. It's a long story, so I'd rather not bore you right here.**

**Thanks for reading c: Hope I'm not moving this too fast and I'll be updating my other stories soon! Sorry if this chapter isn't the best, I really wanted to put something up though.**


End file.
